God of Love and Lust
by YaoiIsLove
Summary: He had the perfect body she just had to draw. She was the innocent little virgin he just had to make his. What happens when something more than sex comes out it? Find out. AU college fic. SasuSaku. and slight SasuIno unfortunately.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Unfortunately I do not own Naruto!!

**Hello peoples!! I decided to take a break from writing Spy Game and decided to start on a new story. Once again it's AU. It is still SasuSaku however this is a college fic and not a High school fic. So enjoy!!**

**God of Lust and Love**

**Chapter 1**

"Sakura I really wish you would reconsider this."

"No mother I'm going and that is final," Sakura sighed throwing more things into her suitcase.

"Sakura I left that place for a reason and I don't feel comfortable with you going there."

"Look just because you have issues doesn't mean I do."

"Sakura..."

"I'm staying at the school anyways, if I need anything grandma lives right there in Konoha."

"But Japan dear. I mean I left for a reason."

"Um…no you ran away because you got pregnant."

"Sakura don't talk to me like that. If your father…."

"What was still alive? He's not okay I really don't understand what the big deal is anyway? I just want to go to school to study art; honestly it's not something to fuss about."

"I just think you should forget about art. Find a husband, settle down, have children, and live a good life."

"Wow mom is that what women do in Konoha?"

"No. I'm just saying. You can stay right here in the states and be perfectly happy."

"Nope."

"But…."

"I'm going to Japan and you can't change my mind," Sakura said closing the lid on her suitcase.

"And how do you plan to pay for everything?"

"Full scholarship," Sakura said walking around her room and pulling out her secret money stashes. "Plus I have a few hundred thousand dollars saved up plus my college fund that grandma setup for me when I was like six."

"At least let me drive you to the airport," her mother sighed going back to the living area to get her car keys.

--------

"Call me as soon as you get there."

"I will mom."

"No drugs, alcohol, or sex."

"What happened to the idea of me having children?"

"Let me rephrase. No sex before marriage."

"Got it mom. See you at thanksgiving," Sakura smiled waving and walking into the airport. After the three hours of airport security Sakura finally found herself on the plane. "Looks like I'm your seat mate for this twelve hour flight," a soft feminine voice said putting her carry on bag up. Sakura looked at the girl to see that she was short and pale. She had brown eyes and black hair with different color streaks throughout it. "Hey I'm Ami," she said taking her seat and holding out her hand. "Sakura," she smiled shaking the offered hand.

"So you're going to the university in Konoha."

"Uh…yeah."

"Cool what's your major?"

"Art."

"No way me to. Maybe we'll have some classes together. Oh sorry that's where I'm headed to." The plane took off and Sakura immediately felt her ears pop. "I can never get used to that," Sakura said pushing her ears.

"Haha yeah me to. So do you have a roommate?"

"Ummm……" Sakura opened her bag flipping through paper after paper. "Yeah. Yamanaka Ino."

"No way. I'm sorry," Ami said switching to Japanese.

"Hey what do you mean by that," Sakura said outraged.

"I'll tell you later. Right now I want to sleep," the girl laughed nervously before turning her head to the side to in fact go to sleep. Curious. While there was still light out Sakura decided to pull out a book to read. "Oh... Cerulean Sins."

"I thought you were asleep."

"Ummm…..look a distraction," she said pointing at a random thing.

"Nice," Sakura said rolling her eyes before getting back to her book.

"Wasn't the threesome between Jean Claude, Anita, and Asher just yummy? It was my favorite sex scene in the entire series."

"I've read the whole series. I'm just re-reading them. I was bored and decided to kill some time," she said flipping the page.

"Hey Sakura?"

"Hm?"

"Is your hair naturally that color?"

"Pink?"

"Yeah."

"Yes it is."

"That is so awesome I have to dye my hair this color or rather colors," she said playing with a strand of blue. Sakura shrugged. "Are you ignoring me?"

"Yes," she said bluntly turning another page in her book. "Fine," Ami said this time rolling over and actually falling asleep. After reading for a couple of hours Sakura decided to get some sleep. She closed her book grabbed a pillow and fell asleep.

"Hey!! Hey Sakura!!"

"I'm sleeping."

"Fine then I'll eat you food." Sakura sat up. "Food?" She grabbed the plate and started to eat. "Yay food," she cheered still eating fast. "Whoa calm down," Ami said looking at the rapidly eating girl. "Sorry I'm just really hungry," she smiled wiping her mouth.

"We're almost there. Just a mere five hours away," Ami said wistfully.

"Oh...Chicago!! I love this movie," Sakura said plugging in the head set. Sakura started singing out loud prompting people to look at her. A stewardess looked at her weird so Ami leaned over. "Hey baka people are staring." The stewardess didn't understand the language the girls were speaking and was really hoping the black haired girl was telling her friend to be quiet. "I sing out loud all the time."

"Yeah okay but you're on an airplane there are other people around." Sakura shrugged then yelled in perfect English. "Sorry people that I have disturbed with my loud singing." She then turned back to Ami. "Happy?"

"Very," she sighed returning to her meal. Finally five hours later they were flying over Tokyo. The pilot came on and requested everyone but their seatbelts on and put their trays and seats in the upright positions. The wheels hit the ground. "Welcome to Tokyo, Japan. Please enjoy your stay," the pilot said in jumbled Japanese. "What did he say mommy?" a child asked in front of them.

Sakura stood up and looked at the small boy. "He said welcome to Japan and to enjoy your stay," she smiled. Sakura and Ami were the last ones off the plane and Ami began to look around rapidly. "Ah….Ryoko," she screamed jumping at the taller girl. Sakura noted this girl also had black hair and looked quite similar to Ami. "Hey Sakura come here." She did.

"This is me nee-chan, Ryoko. We call her Ryo for short. Ryo this is Sakura. I met her on the plane."

"Hey nice to meet," Ryo said sticking out her hand. Sakura shook it smiling. "You to."

"So Sakura is going to the university as well you think we can give her a ride," Ami said.

"Oh really that would be great. Then I don't have to call me ba-chan to pick me up."

"Sure I don't mind," Ryo said. "But right now we need to go to baggage claims." They walked down to the large conveyer belt and waited for the bags to appear. "Wait your natural born Japanese right, Ami."

"Yep. My parents got a divorce sometime ago so my dad moved to America and took me with him. I would get to visit ka-chan and nee-chan all the time. But then a couple of years ago I made the decision to come back to go to college," she explained grabbing her bags off the conveyer. Sakura finally saw her bags come into sight and grabbed them. The girls piled them onto the trolley Ryo was pushing and began to walk out the door.

"So how bout you?"

"Me? Well both my parents are from Japan but my grandparents didn't exactly approve of the relationship. After I was born, I was born in the states; my dad brought me back to Japan to meet my grandparents. I was about eight at the time and lived here for a couple of years. Some time later I went back to the states and some stuff happened. Then I made the decision to go to college here."

"Here's my car," Ryo said pointing to the small four door car. They loaded everything in the trunk then Ryo set the trolley to the side. "Everybody in? Seatbelts buckled. Good," she said starting the car. "So Sakura what's your major?"

"Art."

"Oh I see. Well I'm a photographer."

"That's cool. My mom is really into photography but I was always more into holding a pencil instead of a camera."

"Sounds like Ami when she was little," Ryo laughed.

"Hey Ryo!!"

"Yes imotou."

"Her roommate is Yamanaka Ino."

"Oh you poor dear I am so sorry. Honestly I am," Ryo said looking at Sakura through her rearview mirror.

"Why is there something you guys aren't telling me?"

"Oh look the university," Ami shouted pointing at the large buildings ahead of them. Ryo pulled into an empty parking spot close to the dorms. "Luckily my room is across the hall from yours," Ami smiled at Sakura. "Come on! Ami, you and Sakura can get her stuff and I'll get yours," Ryo said as they unloaded the trunk. After all the bags were out Ryo slammed the trunk closed and locked her car. They walked into the building and headed to the second floor. "Room number 205," Ami said looking at the door numbers. "How do you know?" Sakura asked.

"Everyone knows Ino's room," Ryo answered silently scoffing as they finally found the room. The door was slightly ajar so Ami pushed it open with her foot. "I know it's so heinous they totally gave me a roommate this year." Sakura heard someone say as she entered the room. Ami and Sakura dropped the bags they were holding on the empty bed as Sakura looked around the room.

"Yeah it's called a dorm. Commoners I swear," the girl called Ino said in English. Sakura wanting to frighten the girl a little put her face right next to Ino's their lips inches away. "I can speak English, sweetheart," she said brushing Ino's bangs out of her face. Sakura pulled away from the now fuming girl. "Great she's one of those art dykes and totally has a thing for me," she said continuing her conversation in Japanese.

"That was awesome, Sakura. So anyway my room is across the hall. I'll come get you in ten minutes so we can get a bite to eat," Ami said waving before closing the dorm door. "Yeah I got to go and meet Sasu-kun. Bye!!" Ino said hanging up her cell phone. She turned her attention to Sakura. "I don't care if your gay or whatever just don't touch my shit. If there is a tie on the doorknob don't enter the room. Got me," she snapped rudely before grabbing her jacket and leaving the room.

Sakura had time to make her bed and put away most of her clothes before Ami came barging into the room. "Alright food time!!" she cheered pulling Sakura out the door and out of the dorms. "Okay were going to the café. Ryo said we can meet her there."

"Where does Ryoko live?"

"Don't ever call her that to her face. She hates being called Ryoko. The only reason I do it is because I like to get on her nerves. Oh and she lives in the dorms across campus."

"There it is!!" Ami shouted pulling Sakura into the café. "Just order whatever you want it's on us tonight," Ami said as she sat down with her older sister. The waitress came over and took their orders. "Alright," Ami said turning towards Sakura. "Listen up!!" Sakura nodded. "The Hyuuga siblings," she said pointing towards the dark haired white eyed people sitting together. "Now in reality they are cousins but they are like brother and sister," Ami explained.

"Neji is the one with the brown hair and Hinata is the one with the dark blue hair," Ryo pointed out. "Now for the heartthrobs of the campus," Ryo said pointing to two boys surrounded by girls. "The Uchiha brothers."

"Sasuke and Itachi the most wanted guys on campus. The blonde sitting next to them is Uzumaki Naruto. His dad is like a billionaire and owns companies all over the world. The other blonde is your roommate," Ami said.

"The devil herself Yamanaka Ino," Ryo said glaring at the girl.

"Head cheerleader and Uchiha Sasuke's girlfriend. Guys want to fuck her and girls want to be her," Ami sighed drinking her beverage.

"She's an English major and about the most horrible person you'll ever meet," Ryo said.

"The girls sitting around them are The Official Uchiha Fanclub. They follow Sasuke and Itachi everywhere they go."

"Oh and those three," Ami said pointing to the three people sitting between Naruto and Neji. "Sabaku triplets. Gaara, Kankuro, and Temari. Their close friends of Naruto's."

"So how does Naruto know the Uchihas," Sakura asked.

"Naruto and Sasuke have been best friends since they were born. Their fathers knew each other so it's only natural they would become close friends," Ami explained.

"Now her, Tenten. A dance major and the best dancer in this whole damn university. She's also a cheerleader and close friends with Ino."

"Oh and the last guy you need to know about, Nara Shikamaru."

"Math major and a major genius."

"He was friends with Ino back in high school. The only reason he is still involved in their little group is because he is dating Temari," Ryo said.

"So now you know who to avoid," Ami shrugged.

"Nope not all of them look who just walked in," Ryo said pointing to the front door where nine people in black cloaks with red clouds stood.

"The Akatsuki," Ami said looking over them all.

Ryo turned back to Sakura. "Pein, Konan, Deidara, Sasori, Zetsu, Hidan, Kakuzu, Tobi, Kisame, and Itachi is also one of them. Avoid them at all costs." The nine people looked around the café before Deidara's one visible eye landed on someone. He motioned to the others before walking towards the table where Sakura, Ami, and Ryo sat. Sakura slid down in her chair. "Kami-sama please don't tell me…."

"Sakura-chan," he yelled pulling the girl into a hug. Everyone in the café stopped talking to look at the scene. Deidara never hugged anyone, well with the exception of Itachi and his Dana. So this was a new one to everyone.

"Okay, let go Dei," Sakura said trying to push away from him. Group gasp. She had just called a member of the Akatsuki by a nickname. "Deidara stop messing around and get over here."

"Okay Sasori-dana. I'll talk to you later, Sakura-chan, yeah," he said before running off. Everyone resumed their conversations as they wrote that off as a Deidara moment of stupidity. Sakura shrugged to her new friends and sat back down to finish her meal. They sat in a comfortable silence. After they finished their meal Ryo paid the tab. As they walked out of the café they spotted the Akatsuki all sitting together chatting. Ryo and Ami shook their heads and continued to walk.

"Hey artist girl you just going to ignore me like that," a voice said before an arm draped around Sakura's shoulders. Sakura pushed away from the person to look at them clearly. "Wait what did you just call me?"

"Artist girl," he said bluntly.

"No way!! It's you," she said pointing dramatically.

"Oh I see you remember," he smirked. "And here I almost thought I wasn't attractive anymore."

"Well from an artist point a view you body is very impressive, Uchiha-sama," she said placing her hands on her hips. "Whoa so you've seen Itachi-san's body, yeah." Deidara said wrapping his arms around Itachi's neck. "Umm…..once."

"All drunken idiots please report to bed immediately," the blue haired Akatsuki said pulling Itachi and Deidara away from Sakura. "See you later, artist girl. And I'm not that drunk Konan, damn. LET GO!!!"

"How many members of the Akatsuki do you know," Ami said glaring at Sakura.

"Just two I swear," Sakura said holding her hands up in defense. "Uh-huh," Ami said before they continued their walk back to their dorms. "Oh there's a tie on the door. Ino said I should stay out when there is."

"Just her and Sasuke having sex probably," Ami shrugged opening her door. "This Michiru," she said pointing to the blue haired girl sitting on the bed. Ami plopped down on her bed as Ryoko took a seat in a chair. Sakura saw a bean bag near by and decided to sit in it. "Explain," Ami said bluntly.

"What's going on? You guys do know classes start tomorrow," Michiru said.

"Our friend Sakura here was about to tell us how she knows Deidara and Itachi," Ryoko said.

"No way you actually know Deidara? So tell me what kind of girl does he like? Is his hair naturally that blond?" Michiru asked practically jumping on her bed.

"Ummm……you not his type." Michiru looked taken aback. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Well I know I'm probably not supposed to tell but not just you any girl."

"You mean he's…." Ami said falling off her bed. Sakura nodded.

"No way that's a lie. How would you know anyway?" Michiru scowled crossing her arms over her chest.

"He's my cousin."

"Are you serious?" Ryoko said.

"Yeah. His mom is my aunt. She married a German so she was disowned like my mom."

"So he is half and half. I guess that explains the blonde hair blue eyes," Ryoko sighed placing a finger on her chin.

"Well he was 15 when he decided to 'come out' and his father kind of kicked him out so he came to stay with me and mom in America. He only stayed with us for about a year or so," she shrugged. "Really this is the first time I've seen him in almost five years."

"His father kicked him out for being gay," Michiru said in disbelief.

Sakura nodded. "Yeah my uncle has very strong religious beliefs so a gay son is not exactly something he wants under his roof."

"Harsh. Okay now Itachi. He said you've seen him naked. Spill," Ami said leaning towards Sakura.

"Well I was still in high school when I met him. I was in the art club at the school and apparently Itachi attended the school while he lived in the states. I really don't know much about him," Sakura sighed.

"The naked part?" Ryo said.

"Oh our art teacher asked us to draw the human body and he had asked Itachi to pose for us. Honestly it wasn't a full body portrait he just took off his shirt."

"Wait hold on," Michiru said digging through her bag. "Found it," she exclaimed pulling out a piece of paper and handing it to Sakura. "That's the portrait that hangs in the college's main foyer do you know who painted it." Sakura nodded. "Violent Night. Right?" she asked looking at the portrait of Itachi. All three girls nodded. "So who painted it? We want a name, address, phone number, something I have got to contact this person," Michiru said taking the scanlation back and hugging it. Ami and Ryo looked at her weird.

"What if I can't have Deidara then I'll go after Itachi."

"I did," Sakura mumbled quietly.

"What?" Ryo asked.

"I painted that. That portrait is one of the reasons I got accepted here," she said blushing slightly.

"No way!! But in this picture it looks like he has no pants on," Michiru said looking at the pic.

"Yeah I kind of used my imagination for that part. The torso up is actually what his body looks like," she said blushing even redder.

"How bout the dark atmosphere?" Ami said looking at the picture over her roommate's shoulder.

"Well everyone else was doing the whole fruit, flower, romance novel type of thing so I decided to do something different. To me he has that tall dark dangerous stranger look," she shrugged.

"How much did you get paid for it," Ryo asked.

"Two hundred thousand I think." This time Michiru fell off the bed. "I got a full scholarship to the school after filling out an application and doing a specialty piece for them."

"You mean America's Cherry Blossom?" Ryo asked.

"Yeah I painted that one too."

"Damn you're good," Michiru said sounding slightly jealous. Ryo leaned over to open the door and looked out it. "The tie is gone you should be able to go in your room now."

"Thank Kami-sama because I am tired," Sakura said standing up and stretching.

"Wait I'm not done talking about Itachi," Michiru yelled as Sakura left the room and went to her own. She peeked into the room first to see that all was quiet. Slipping into the room she grabbed her night clothes off her bed and went to change. After brushing her teeth, brushing her hair, and changing her clothes Sakura climbed into her bed. She looked at the two seemingly naked bodies on the other bed and sighed. This year was sure gonna be interesting.

--------

**So what did you guys think? Good? Bad? Oh I would like to point out that I don't like the SasuIno pairing and anyone that's read my other stories knows that I hate any female with Sasuke other than Sakura. **

**Oh Sorry to Deidara fans. I love him to death but I couldn't resist making him gay in this story. I'm such a big ItaDei fangirl that I couldn't resist besides its college. So please review. Till next time!!**

**JA NE!!!**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: me no own nothing!! Except for Ryoko, Ami, and Michiru.

**Like I said I am taking a break from The Spy Game right now. I'm kinda tweaking it to work now since I'm taking what my reviewers say into consideration. Anyways this is an M rated fic with lots of smex and yaoi references. You have my full permission to ignore the yaoi if you so choose. On with the story!!**

**God Lust and Love**

**Chapter 2**

Sakura growled before wrapping herself tighter in her blankets. She really did hate mornings. "I have to go to practice Sasu-kun. I'll see you later. Love you," Ino said before grabbing her duffle bag and leaving the room. Ringing sounds rang through out the room causing Sakura to growl and throw the sheets back. She walked over to her bag fishing out her cell phone.

Sasuke cracked a lid open to look at the girl that was his girlfriend's roommate. He had to admit she wasn't bad looking. Nice skin tone, plenty of curves in all the right places, and long luscious hair. "Nani?" she yelled into the phone. Sasuke chuckled to himself before rolling back up into the blankets.

"Please speak in English, Sakura," her mother said as Sakura put the phone on speaker.

"Fine, isn't it like 10 o'clock at night there right now?"

"Yes but I wanted to see how you were doing?"

"I have a class at 1:15 so I was laying in bed trying to get over jet lag," Sakura sighed falling back into her bed. "Oh mom your never gonna guess who goes here."

"Antonio Banderas?"

"Mom, seriously this is Japan."

"Okay then Masi Oka." Sasuke chuckled to himself again. This girl's mother was amusing.

"No mom. Cousin Dei." Sasuke raised an eyebrow.

"Really now? How is that boy doing? Oh I do hope he is staying out of trouble."

"He's fine mom. But I noticed he was slurring between languages."

"What do you mean?"

"One minute he is speaking Japanese, then English, then German, then back to Japanese," she sighed.

"Oh I see well give him my love."

"Yeah okay," Sakura muttered in Japanese. "Sakura!!"

"I said okay. Look mom I want to get some more sleep so love ya, bye," Sakura said closing her phone before her mother had a chance to answer.

"Your mother is an interesting woman," Sakura heard a dark voice say.

"Nani?"

"I understand English," he said simply.

"Oh okay," she shrugged wrapping herself back into her blankets. "Sakura."

"Hn?"

"That's my name. Since you seem to be over here a lot from what Ino said I figured I would tell you my name."

"Aa."

"Not much of a talker are you," she said groggily.

"No."

Sakura shrugged before falling back to sleep. A few hours later Sakura felt a pressure on her bed then something likely shaking her. "Hey wake up!!"

"What?"

"Its 11:23 you have a class at 1:15 right?"

"So?"

"So it's best to show up early." Giving in Sakura set up in her bed before rubbing the sleep from her eyes. Her eyes immediately focused on the boy sitting on her bed. He was perfect! Toned, pale, dark, mysterious, and down right sexy with that dark hair and eyes.

"Your Itachi's brother," she said climbing out of the bed and rummaging through her drawers. He looked at her before nodding. Sasuke turned to look through the bedside drawer. "Damn where did she put that lighter," he muttered whiling holding a cigarette between his lips. "You smoke?" Sakura asked raising an eyebrow. "Since I was fifteen. Ino told me to quit but I'm not going to. There it is," he said pulling the lighter out and lighting his cigarette.

Sakura shook her head as she entered the bathroom to change. "I also drink but I don't do drugs," he said blowing smoke out the dorm window. "Did I ask?" she called back.

"You had that look on your face," he said simply. She emerged from the bathroom throwing her night clothes on her bed. She looked down to see a black shirt on the floor. Picking it up she threw it to the Uchiha sitting by the window. "It's called a shirt put one on," she said sitting down to pull on her shoes.

"Hn."

"What now?"

He pulled the shirt on. "Nothing."

"Seriously?"

"I was just thinking you're either a lesbian or cherry," he said looking out into the distance. Sakura's mouth was agape at what he had just said. "Whatever," she said dropping a bag on her bed. "Pencils, pens, blade, drawing pad, pastels, paints, brushes, that should be it," she said closing the clasp. "Now where's my laptop," she muttered looking around the room. Spotting it she put on the bed and made sure she had the mouse, power cord, and wireless card. Sakura glanced at the clock seeing that it read noon.

"Art?"

"Obviously," she snapped. Sasuke chuckled to himself. He liked this girl. She really had a fighting spirit inside of her.

"How bout you?"

"Fine arts."

"Really? Wow I didn't see that one coming," she laughed.

"What did you think my major was?"

"I don't know Business managing maybe."

"You know about my father's company."

"Yeah."

"Well Itachi-niisan was the first born so…."

"Your father would let a…" Sakura clasped her hands over her mouth.

"A what?" he asked.

"Hey Sakura you awake," Ami yelled pounding on the door. Sakura pulled the door open and Ami tumbled in. "Here's something to eat."

"Ami this is Pocky," Sakura said inspecting the box. "Yes. Yes it is." Sasuke stood up pulling on his pants. "See ya later, cherry," he said before leaving the room.

"What happened in here?"

"Nothing. That guy just decided to annoy the hell out of me."

"I'll buy that. Anyways class is all the way on the other side of campus so let's go." Sakura grabbed her bags and followed Ami out of her room and out of the dorm building.

"So Sakura are you into Anime and Manga."

"Naturally."

"So what do you like?"

"Well I like Death Note, Ouran High School Host Club, anything by Ai Yazawa, FMA, and older animes like Evangelion and Vampire Hunter D."

"Yay I like all those too. Well Death Note is my current favorite."

"It's a little sadistic but at the same time I can't stop watching it."

"I know what you mean."

"Straighten you leg. Tuck in your ass. Nobody wants to see that. Cradle on three. 1…2…"

"Wouldn't it be fantastic if they dropped Ino and see broke something," Ami said as they walked past the practicing cheerleaders. Suddenly an arm was thrown around Sakura and she stumbled forward a bit. "Hey cousin where you going, yeah."

"I'm going to my art class," she sighed. "Ami this is my cousin Deidara. Dei this is Ami," Sakura introduced.

"So what's with this Akatsuki?" Sakura asked.

"Just a fraternity, yeah. Nothing to call home about, yeah."

"Deidara don't you have a class?"

"Actually I'm heading in the same direction as you, yeah."

"Why do you say yeah at the end of all your sentences," Ami asked.

"Don't know. It just happens, yeah."

"So have you talked to your uncle, yeah?"

"You mean your father." Deidara shrugged. "He hasn't organized a mob to come after you yet if that's what you're thinking."

"Just wondering, yeah."

"Deidara-sempai," a childish voice yelled.

"Uh…gotta run, see ya later, yeah," he said before running off to his class followed by a black haired boy yelling 'Deidara-sempai.'

"Is your whole family like him?"

"Nope. Deidara is one of a kind," Sakura smiled. The art building came into view and the two girls entered. The found their class room and took seats. Sakura pulled out her laptop turning it on. "Nice background," Ami said.

"Oh yeah I'm kind of a yaoi fangirl."

"Who isn't," a voice said before sitting on Sakura's other side. "Hello Michiru I'm glad to see you finally woke up," Ami said leaning over Sakura. "Hehe at least I made it in time."

At exactly 1:15 the professor entered and had them introduce themselves. After that was over she began telling them about different contests throughout the year. "Now the biggest contest is happening this month to January. That's five months people. I would like each of you to select a piece to enter in the contest. Remember the winner will win a cash prize of $100,000." Everyone looked around excitedly. "See you all tomorrow."

"I feel sorry for you Sakura."

"What why?"

"You have History of Art next," Ami shrugged.

"My mom made me take it."

"Awwww….poor baby. Well I'm off to Ceramics," Michiru said patting Sakura on the head before running off. "Yeah I got to go to. Sorry Sakura," Ami shrugged before walking off. Sakura entered the room looking around. "You can sit with me," a voice whispered in her ear. Sakura jumped away spinning on her heel. "Uchiha?"

"So I've been told."

"What are you doing here?"

"I have this class," he said simply before taking a seat in the back. Shrugging she took a seat next to him. "Why did you call me cherry this morning?"

"Would you prefer me thinking you're a lesbian?"

"Your girlfriend does." he shrugged. "You painted that picture of my brother, didn't you?"

"He told you?"

"Yeah. But then again he was slightly intoxicated last night so…"

"I was the one who painted it. But that was along time ago," she shrugged.

"Welcome to History of Art. I assume you have all read up to chapter five so let's begin."

Sakura opened her laptop and began to type as the professor began his lecture. "You know how to move your hands," Sasuke said watching her type.

"I assume that is some type of sexual innuendo so I will ignore it," she said looking back at her computer screen. He leaned over to her ear. "I know how to maneuver my fingers to." Her face turned beet red as she continued to type. "That's how I know you're cherry," he smirked pulling away from her. "Don't smirk at me," she growled.

"That'll be all for today." Quickly Sakura shut down her computer and put it up. She rushed out of the classroom down random hallways only to find herself lost and worse yet alone with some guy she just met. "Have you ever even been kissed?" he asked randomly. "Shut up!!" she said frustrated while trying to figure out where she was.

Sasuke leaned against the wall. "I know where we are."

"Really? Then can you tell me I promised to meet Ami and Michiru for lunch."

"Lunch?"

"Late lunch early dinner. So are you going to tell me?"

"If you kiss me." Sakura looked taken aback.

"What I barely know besides that you have a girlfriend."

"Its called cheating besides haven't you ever heard of love at first sight."

"I doubt you have the ability to love."

"You're probably right. I don't."

"Whatever I can find my own way out," she said stomping off. She looked around she had come this way once before. Damn how could she get out of this place? "You do realize you went in a complete circle, right?"

"Will you please just tell me how to get out?"

"Kiss me."

"No."

"Then no."

Sakura looked at her watch. "Great I am so late," she cried out leaning against a wall and dropping her bags. If it's the only way she could get out she would do it. "Just a kiss right?" he nodded. She pushed away from the wall to stand right in front of him. He was a head taller than her and he smelled really good. She looked into his eyes and slightly leaned forward till her lips were pressing softly against his. He grabbed her arms to put them around his neck while his arms went around her waist. Slowly he licked her bottom lip asking for permission. She shook her head while still keeping the contact with him. 'Fine she wants to play.' He bit her bottom lip causing her to gasp taking his chance he forced his tongue inside her mouth. Shyly her tongue pushed against his as if testing the waters, using his special 'talents' he lured Sakura's tongue into his mouth. She was surprised that his mouth didn't taste like cigarettes and alcohol instead she tasted peppermint. Sakura felt her lungs burn from the lack of oxygen and pulled away from the kiss. They were both breathing heavily as they stared at each other trying to read one another's eyes.

Before either knew what happened they were kissing again, their tongues fighting each other for dominance over the other. Gently Sasuke backed Sakura into the wall. She lightly gasped when her back hit it but wasn't distracted by it. Her hands were every where in his hair pulling him closer for more contact. He grabbed her left thigh bringing her leg up to wrap around his waist as he grinded against her. She moaned at the feeling of his erection against her and that's when it hit her. "No!!" she yelled pushing away from him. Her leg feel back to the ground as her fingers went to touch her bruised lips. He looked at her. He was slightly ashamed of himself. But then again they had both lost themselves to that mind blowing make-out session. Never before had he experienced such pleasure from just kissing a girl.

Once he had finally caught his breath and regained his senses he looked up at the shaking girl. "Go down this hall past lecture hall 3. Turn right and the main doors are straight ahead," he sighed running a hand through his hair. Quickly she picked up her bags and ran the direction he specified.

What had she just done? She had just met this guy this morning and here she was making out with in the middle of a hallway. 'Am I going crazy? I mean he has a girlfriend. Oh my god I just made somebody cheat on their girlfriend.' Sakura stopped leaning her forehead against the cool wall. "Hey there you are Sakura?" Ami said.

"You okay?" she asked helping her friend stand up.

"Yeah I just got lost and frustrated. I am so hungry right now. Where's the food?" she cheered pumping her fist into the air. Nobody could know about what just happened between her and Sasuke. Nobody.

--------

Sasuke watched as Sakura walked away dazed and confused. Seriously what had he been thinking? He just met this girl this morning in his girlfriend's dorm room. But he honestly had never felt so much pleasure from just kissing a girl. He walked back to his dorm. Luckily his roommate wasn't there. Knowing Naruto he was probably off at some ramen stand slurping down as many bowls he could get. He cursed. Just kissing the pink haired girl had given him a hard on. Sighing he slipped his hand down his pants then his boxers stroking himself. He leaned his head back on his pillow and closed his eyes. He imagined Sakura's head bobbing on his erection, licking him, tasting him. He began pumping. He thought about what it would be like fucking her taking her innocent how tight she would be. He pumped faster. Silently he said her name over and over again. Finally he came into his hand groaning her name. "Sakura." He pulled his hand out and went to clean himself up.

He knew cheating was a sin and he would probably go to hell for it but he wanted that pink haired girl, the one that he had met just that morning, the one that had a fighting a spirit, the one that stayed in his thoughts even after he drifted off to sleep. He would make that pink haired virgin his. Even if it was a sin.

--------

**Yay two chapters done. Kudos for me!! I'm really hoping that scene wasn't too explicit for I really do try and keep as clean as I can. But it's hard for me!! So anyway tell me what you think. Please review and I might just give you a cookie. Or even better Pocky!!! Till next time!!!**

**JA NE!!!**


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Still I don't own Naruto.

**Hillo!! Sorry it took me so long to get this chapter out. I wrote it once but didn't like it so I re-wrote. Not only that I got a little pre-occupied with The Spy Game and wanting to finish it. So once I've finished The Spy Game I will be updating a lot more often. And I would like to apologize ahead of time if this chapter sucks. I've been really into Death Note yaoi (RaitoxL of course) and Prince of Tennis yaoi (TEZURYO HELL YES!!) lately, so yeah. **

**Also a big apology to AnImEfReAkS91, missprez2007, and everyone else that has said this but Sasuke and Ino did have sex. I know I'm vomiting as well. There is a reason Sasuke is with her and he will say it in this chapter. So enjoy!!**

**Oh before I forget I did receive an anonymous review asking me not to make Itachi gay. If it's any consolation at all I made him bi and not full on gay. ; Sorry I love Itachi and I love Deidara but the thought of them being together is just too much to resist. Plus I really can't pair Itachi with any female in the series without it being seriously awkward and creepy. Besides he joined an organization of all men and he paints his nails purple. : P**

**Note to New Readers: There is a reason I don't describe places, environments and clothing. That reason is that I figure everyone is just going to envision everything to their own liking so I'm not going to waste two hundred words telling you guys what everything looks like. BTW I am a pervert. I like lemons I really do. I just get really worried that something I write will be too explicit for so I try to tone it down. **

**God of Lust and Love**

**Chapter 3**

A loud banging noise caused Sakura to sit bolt upright in her bed. "What the hell?" Ino groaned rolling over making sure to cover her ears with a pillow. "Sakura!! Sakura open the door!!" Releasing an exasperated sigh Sakura threw off the bed covers and opened the door. "Ami do you even know what time it is?"

"A little before noon," she smiled cheekily.

"Fine what is it that you want?"

"This," she said holding out a black envelope with her and Sakura's names written in red script. "An envelope?"

"Not just an envelope. An invitation to the biggest party ever." Ino immediately jumped out of the bed, ran to the door, and snatched the invitation from Ami's hand. "There's no way. How did you get this?" Ino said holding it up to the light as if to check its authenticity.

"It was slid under my door a couple of hours ago. I knew Sakura would still be asleep so I waited to tell her," Ami said snatching the invite back from Ino.

"There's just no way nobodies like you could get invited to the Akatsuki's New Years Celebration."

"Akatsuki?" Sakura asked raising an eyebrow. "Of course!!" Ino yelled outraged and as an afterthought muttered "Simpleton." Sakura held a finger as a gesture that she needed a minute. Jumping back on to her bed Sakura picked up the landline quickly dialing in a number. "Hello?" a tired deep voice mumbled as if just waking up. "Hello, is Dei awake," she whispered so the other two girls couldn't hear her. "Yeah hold on."

"Hello?"

"I'll give you one guess who this is," Sakura growled in German.

"Satan?"

"Funny. Now you have some explaining to do."

"Why are you talking in German, yeah?"

"Because the people in my room can only speak English and Japanese and I want to yell at you without them knowing what I'm saying."

"I see, yeah."

"You sent that invitation didn't you?"

"Well not just me, yeah. Sasori, Itachi, and Tobi all wanted to invite you as well, yeah."

"The invite had two names on it."

"Yep. Itachi said we would have to invite your friends as well to get you to come, yeah."

"That's twisted."

"Probably, yeah."

Silence. Sakura was pondering whether to yell at her deranged cousin or to switch back to Japanese and thank him politely. Yeah the latter was definetly not gonna happen.

"So are you gonna come, yeah."

"Maybe."

"I'm still waiting for the beating, yeah."

"I'll let you go this time. But you pull a stunt like this again and I'll make sure your sleeping six feet under."

"Love you to. Bye." Click. Dead.

"Baka," Sakura mumbled finally switching back to Japanese. "I guess we can go," she sighed running a hand down her face in an aggravated manner. "Yes you so rule," Ami cheered hugging the startled pink haired girl. "Just stay away from me. Its embarrassing enough that you're my roommate," Ino scowled still in disbelief. "When is the party?"

"Tonight of course. Which means we have time to go shopping," Ami cheered. "I need a new outfit anyways."

"Hello you need money to go shopping," Ino sneered. Ami pulled out 3,000 ryo. "Hello it's called a job," she mocked before stuffing the money back in her pocket. "Get up!! Get dressed!! I can call Ryoko and we can be at the mall in twenty minutes."

"How 'bout this….GO AWAY AND LET ME SLEEP FOR THE LOVE OF GOD!!!"

"Hmm……nope," she smiled before roughly pulling Sakura out of the bed and throwing random articles of clothing at her. "Hi I need pants and a shower."

"Well bitchy is in the bathroom so you can come over to my room and shower real quick and I mean really quick," Ami said as Sakura picked out her clothing to wear on this random trip to the mall. They walked back to Ami's room and Sakura jumped into the shower almost literally.

Ten minutes later a loud knocking noise was heard. "Sakura you better be done in there. It's already been ten minutes. Let's go I've already called Ryo. Come on!!"

Sighing Sakura shut off the shower before grabbing the towel hanging by the shower and wrapping it around her naked form. After completely drying off Sakura threw on her clothes then stepped out of the bathroom. "About time," Ami sighed jumping up from her bed. "Where's Michiru?" Sakura asked looking around the empty room.

"Contemplating the meaning of life."

"…."

"Meaning she is sulking that I was invited and she wasn't. Meaning party crash time."

"I really don't want to know how she is gonna manage that," Sakura sighed shaking her head. "Hey will you two please hurry your asses up," Ryo said walking into the room and glaring at the two chatting girls.

"Its Sakura's fault," Ami said pushing said girl out of the dorm. "I needed a shower," she yelled not looking where she was going.

"Itai…." She cried falling to the floor. "SHIMATTE!!! WATCH WHERE YOU'RE GOING!!!" Sakura yelled looking up at the person she bumped into. At once memories of that day a week ago flooded back to Sakura. "I apologize," he said offering her his hand.

"I'm fine," she scowled jumping up. Any contact with the Uchiha standing in front of her would definetly be a bad thing. "Ino is in the shower she should be out soon," Sakura told him as she walked past him followed by a gawking Ryoko and Ami. "What was that," Ryo asked suspiciously.

"Nothing. He just pisses me off."

"Nande? He hardly talks to anybody," Ami said looking up as if deep in thought.

"I have my reasons," she stated as she felt that familiar heat crawling through her body. "Gah I hate him," she practically screamed shaking her head of the invading thoughts.

"Sakura has lost it," Ryo chuckled grabbing Sakura by her shoulders and leading her out of the building.

--------

"What do you think of this," Ami asked holding up a skirt. Sakura raised an eyebrow. "For who?"

Ami looked at the skirt then to Sakura then back to the skirt and then contemplated. "We can both try it on," Ami declared grabbing another off the rack.

Three hours and 27 outfits later both girls were standing at the check-out counter. Ami paid for the clothes she chose giving her barely any money left over for lunch. Sakura paid for her selections easily and decided to count down in her head.

"Where did you get all that cash from?" Yep she knew it. Every time she bought something people always questioned her about it. "Painting. Contests. Part time jobs. Different things. Plus I'm really good at stretching my funds," Sakura sighed grabbing her shopping bags.

"Sakura, I just have to ask. You're pretty much a professional artist. People buy your work and you get paid so why?"

"I guess I just wanted to expand my skills. I guess I'm pretty good at drawing portraits. But I want to be able to draw without a model and I would really like to learn how to do more elaborate landscapes as well." Ami accepted the answer as the two girls walked out of the department store. "Sasu-kun you promised that you would stop smoking!!" They heard someone whine. Sure enough there stood Sasuke, Ino, and a few of their other friends. "I've been trying," was the response.

"Yay, my one and only pink haired cousin," a voice yelled in German prompting everyone to turn and look in confusion.

"What are you doing here?" Sakura yelled back in German.

"Your friend's roommate told me you guys went to the mall. So I dragged Ita and Sasori along with me just to find you," he explained. Everybody watched in confusion as the two continued to converse in fluent German. "I'm really confused," Naruto sighed scratching his head and for once everybody was in agreement.

Suddenly another voice called out in German. "Hey, artist girl."

"Sasu-kun, your brother can speak German?"

Sasuke put out his cigarette eyeing the small group of people consisting of his brother, the blonde idiot, the blonde idiot's danna, and the girl he tongued. "I didn't know he could."

"It seems that that pink haired girl is familiar with those Akatsuki members," Gaara stated.

"That seems unlikely."

"How so Neji," Naruto asked bouncing around in front of his friend. "From my knowledge the Akatsuki only speak like that with each other and with family. Of course the exception being you and Gaara. So is that girl related to one of them or is she just incredibly lucky?"

(Side Note: Sasuke, Naruto, Gaara, Neji and Ino are the only ones at the mall.)

"It seems like that girl has been left out," Gaara said motioning towards Ami.

"Ahhh…." Sakura yelled hitting Deidara upside the head in frustration. Sakura of course wanted to hit him again but was stopped when somebody wrapped their arms around her.

"Calm down, artist girl," Itachi said trying to placate the angered girl.

Sasuke watched as his brother wrapped his arms around the seething girl. He knew the emotion that was shooting through his system; it was jealously aimed towards his Aniki. Sasuke was jealous that Sakura seemed to calm down after Itachi grabbed her and whispered something to her. She nodded before throwing another glare in Deidara's direction.

Curiosity was starting to kill the cat. Without a second thought Sasuke walked over to the small group, Ino looking slightly confused followed behind. Naruto made to follow them but was pulled back by two hands. "I think it would be wise to watch from back here," Neji and Gaara said in unison.

"Why don't you speak in a language we can all understand," Sasuke said approaching the group. All four stop their conversing to look at the two new comers. "Oh sorry, yeah," Deidara said switching back to Japanese. Sasuke shrugged. "When did you learn German?"

"I thought it would be nice to be bi…."

Itachi was cut off when Sakura coughed attempting to hide her laugh. "I believe watch Itachi was trying to say before being interrupted is that learning more than one language is very beneficial. By the way Itachi you know three languages not two," Sasori explained.

"No, I agree. Itachi is bi…….sexual," Deidara laughed in German. Now Deidara was being glared at and knew he was probably about to get hit again.

"Its better than being the blonde submissive uke," Itachi growled going, once again, back to German at the same time as wanting to knock the shit out of Deidara.

"Excuse me, but you can guys either talk in Japanese or English so we can all understand you," Ino suggested when the three began talking in German once again. "Oh, are we bothering you," Sasori asked with fake politeness.

"Yes, yes you are."

"That's fine," Itachi said motioning for Sakura, Deidara, Sasori, and even Ami to follow him. "So, artist girl, have you found a model for your new piece yet," Itachi asked nonchalantly throwing an arm around Sakura's shoulders. Ami looked at the four as if they were alien. They all seemed so comfortable with each other. "Oh hey, Dei you've met Ami. Ami this is my cousin Dei. This is Itachi and Sasori."

"Yeah, I kinda now," Ami smiled slightly blushing when Sasori looked at her. Sakura looked at Ami then motioned for her to come closer. Sakura whispered in Ami's ear. Ami pulled back nodding her head in consent. "It is a pleasure to meet you all," she said in messy German. Deidara laughed throwing an arm around the still blushing girl. "What? What did I say?"

"Nothing bad, yeah. We just need to work on your speaking skills, yeah."

Gaara and Neji joined Sasuke and Ino as the small group of Akatsuki, Sakura, and Ami walked off.

"Well that's interesting," Neji remarked.

"Yeah, its not everyday you see those three socializing," Gaara commented.

"Haha…..who are you one to talk," Naruto laughed throwing his arms around the two. Sasuke glared at the group before turning away with an aggravated. "Hn."

Sasuke could feel his malicious towards his brother growing. Itachi always got what ever he wanted but not this time. This time Sasuke would win. No matter what he would win. And the perfect place to win? Why, the Akatsuki New Year's Eve Party, of course. Tonight he would claim Sakura has his own and Itachi would not stand in his way.

--------

**Holy Shit I actually updated. Yeah I decided to split this into two parts so the next part should be out soon. The next part I warn you will have alcohol use, yaoi, and sex, okay well technically drunken sex but whatever.**

**Also I am working on about four stories at once so if one sucks then I'm sorry. I'm trying to multi task as best as I can. Besides that I have Tenimyu songs stuck in my head. Right now I'm constantly repeating the phrase 'Katsu no wa Hyoutei' in my head over and over. ; Well till next time!!**

**JA NE!!!**

**Oh, I almost forgot. I decided to do another story that coincides with The Spy Game. It will be Itachi and Deidara's story because I got quite a few reviews asking for more ItaDei moments so I started to write that. So anyways if any of my readers are interested keep a look out for it. Now this time for real…..**

**JA NE!!!**


	4. Quick Note

Hi everyone I know its been a long time since I updated this story

**Hi everyone I know it's been a long time since I updated this story. I'm sorry to say this story is on a bit of a hiatus….my muse ran dry with it….i am NOT deleting it…I still have a few ideas left for it. If anything it will probably only be about five or six chapters long. Gomen. Anyways while you wait for me to update this story please check out my brother's stories. His penname is NarutoBrother1996 and he has two stories (Crack Drabble and Looking for Jiraiya) posted. He would really like some feedback. So please read his stories and review. Onegaishimasu!!**

**Oh when I do finally post I will probably post about two or three chapters….so please bear with me…..again thank you for being patient.**


	5. Chapter 5

Title: God of Love and Lust

Rating: M

Pairings: SasuSaku, slight SasuIno, ItaDei

Summary: He had the perfect body she just had to draw. She was the innocent little virgin he just had to make his. What happens when something more than sex comes out it?

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters of Naruto

Authors Note: It surprises me that I'm still getting so many reviews and hits on this story, it really does. I had seriously thought about discontinuing it but then thought that wouldn't be fair to you, the readers. So after much contemplation I opened a word document and willed myself to finish this story. So here is an update, after a LONG three year hiatus.

God of Love and Lust

Foreign music boomed through large floor speakers. Strobe lights illuminated the bodies of dancers on the floor, sending shadows in every direction. Dancers bumped and ground against each other in a half dance, half seduction movement. A aggravated unheard sighed escaped Sakura's lips. She couldn't expect subtly from her cousin one bit. This was nothing like she expected but it was exactly what she expected at the same time. She knew the party would not be a traditional Japanese New Year, a part of her had hopped it would be. How foolish.

"Awesome," Ami whispered like a star struck fangirl, and that's quite what she was. She was the fangirl, the Akatsuki the celebrities.

"Glad to see you could make it, artist girl," Itachi taunted, placing his arm around Sakura's shoulder. His dark oynx eyes scared her form, taking in the loose semi-short skirt and beaded camisole. "Interesting outfit."

"She picked it out," Sakura told him, motioning to Ami who was dancing on her spot.

"And who is she?" Itachi asked, motioning to the blue haired girl trying to hid in Ami's shadow.

"That's Ami's roommate, Michiru, I told her she could come along. Invite only is rather snobbish and stupid in my opinion."

Itachi smirked, coming to her front offering his hand. "Would you care to dance?"

"No, I wouldn't. I don't dance to loud music, let alone in large crowds."

"I'll dance with you!" Michiru yelled so she was heard. Itachi looked over at her for a moment before nodding and taking her hand in his own. The squeal of pure joy was evident in Michiru eyes and ear to ear smile.

"I think I'll go and get a drink."

"Grab me one too," Ami called, eyes glued to the dance floor eager to jump out there. Sakura shook her head, walking over to the full bar with a bartender. She wanted something alcoholic but not so much to get her drunk. "Give me two Silk Stockings," she called to the bartender.

"You should have seen it! I took Sasuke-teme down to the ground," the loud boasting voice of Uzumaki Naruto reached her. The boy had one leg on the table littered with drinks, a fist raised in the air, half empty bottle of sake in his hand. "It was THE best sparring match ever!" His friends laughed at him before one of them finally got sense enough to pull the drunken boy down into his seat.

"Can I get a regular beer?" the annoying voice of her self-proclaimed arch rival called out. Her eyes went to the younger Uchiha, to see him staring at her. The bartender turned on the blender before pulling out a glass bottle and popping the cap off, handing it over.

"You're to young to be drinking," Sakura commented.

"I'll be 20 in July, close enough," he hummed, taking a long drink of his foaming beverage. "How about yourself?"

"I'm already 20, besides that Silk Stockings are primarily grenadine and ice, hardly any tequila in them."

Sasuke gave a low chuckle. "What a chick thing to drink."

"Should I do tequila shots instead? Or perhaps I should lay on the bar and allow random guys to do body shots off of me."

"That's an idea."

"Then ask your girlfriend, she seems more than willing to allow that," she smirked, nodding over to the blonde girl grinding against a random guy on the dance floor. The bartender handed her the two tall glasses of the pink drink. She thanked the man, taking them and walking back over to her friend who was still staring ahead. "Here, drink, put a little alcohol in your system."

Ami nodded, accepting the drink and starting to down it as fast as one could a cold drink.

"That girl kissed Itachi-sama!" someone yelled, causing the room to go suddenly and awkwardly silent even with the music still blaring. A glass shattered to the floor, making all eyes turn to one furious blond who looked murderous. Deidara started forward only to be grabbed by Sasori and Tobi, both telling him to calm down in their own ways.

Konan, being the sensible mother figure of the group, pushed through the crowd leading the shocked Michiru away. Unfortunately for the sophomore Deidara managed to break free of his friends, grabbing a handful of blue locks making the girl scream. Ami and Ryoko rushed forward with Sasori and Tobi trying to help the poor girl that had evoked Deidara's wrath.

"Deidara, that is enough," Itachi yelled. The blonde relinquished his hold of the girl, pushing her to her friends.

"Get her out my sight."

"That was overreacting, Dei," Sakura sighed, stirring her drink.

The blonde glared at his confusion as he angrily muttered under his breath in German.

"Continue the festivities," Pain ordered. "Deidara leave and composure yourself, you may return when you are not killing our guests."

Deidara shot another glare to Michiru before literally stomping out of the party hall. Itachi sighed, shaking his head in annoyance before making to follow the blonde.

Michiru's tear filled eyes looked up at Ami as the party continued. "H-he ga-gave me th-the si-silent signal, you know? H-he was being a-aloof and l-looking around…"

"That wasn't a sign to kiss him, that was the sign he was annoyed," Sakura informed her. "He's normally aloof, but when his eyes wander it means he's annoyed or bored, most commonly both."

"I cannot believe she had the gusts to kill Itachi-sama," a girl near by giggled.

"I know, how naïve is she?"

"It's common knowledge to the Akatsuki's inner circle of friends that Itachi is taken."

"Was she trying to get Itachi-sama to cheat with _her_?"

"Why would Itachi-sama want someone like her when he's already getting married."

"I didn't know he was taken," she yelled to the gossipers only to receive laughs.

"Deidara-san should have ripped her hair out, I would have."

"That's enough. Get lost," Sasuke ordered, glaring at them. "We all saw, we all heard, quit talking it's ruining the mood."

The gossipers bowed to him politely before walking off to join in the festivities.

"Doing one nice thing for a friend isn't going to make me think you are a nice person, Uchiha."

"Didn't do it for her. Did it because I wanted to talk to you without those tape recorders standing around. You know something that I don't."

"I know a lot of things you don't," she bit back.

"You know something about my brother that I don't. I wouldn't have been opposed to a random girl giving me a quick kiss, and she's not bad looking either," he smirked, eyes scanning Michiru. Sakura rolled her eyes muttering something about Sasuke being such a man.

"It's obvious."

"What is? The fact that my brother has a girlfriend, rather fiancée and never told anyone?"

"Well I didn't know he was engaged but I do know who he was dating."

"Who?" she blinked as not only Sasuke asked but Ami, Michiru, and Ryoko chorused in.

"He's dating…"

"Minna," Deidara called, the music low, a microphone in his hand. Everyone turned to look at him, some mentioning that this could NOT be good. "I just wanted to announce that Itachi-bastard is mine, yeah. For those who knew, congratulations. For those who didn't and you try to kiss him, yeah, I will hunt you down and tear your hair out, yeah," he said with a smile. "Well that's all, enjoy the part, oh and stay away from Itachi-bastard, yeah."

The members of the Akatsuki simultaneously raised a hand their faces, sighing at the blond's antics. Deidara put the microphone down, the DJ turning the music back up to blaring loud. Hoping down from the stage he ran over to Itachi, launching himself at the glaring Uchiha. Many watched in stunned silence as Deidara gripped the elder Uchicha, hugging him with a large smile.

Sasuke blinked, once and then twice. "My brother is…"

"If you call them 'fags', 'faggots', 'queers', or any other slur I will kick you where the sun doesn't shine."

"He's gay."

"He's bi-sexual, Uchiha. He likes men and women."

Sasuke turned to the pink haired girl with a look that read 'your point'. "He's dating another man, that makes him gay."

"He's dating a man but is still attracted to women that makes him bi-sexual," Sakura rebutted. "If he was dating a woman and was still attracted to men that still makes him bi-sexual."

Sasuke was about to open his mouth in rebuttal when cheers got his ears making his attention turn back to his brother and his…boy..friend. The blonde had his back turned to Itachi, his butt pushed firmly against the other's groin. He ground back smirking at the groan that seemed audible to the entire room. Deidara bent forward at the waist, grinding back as he came back up. Itachi's hand gripped thin hips in a vice, holding the boy tightly to him, his own hips rolling into Deidara. Smirking in victory Deidara titled his head backwards, opening himself to a make-out session.

A groan of disgust escaped Sasuke's throat as his brother played tonsil hockey with another male. Sakura shot a glare at him. "But if it was a girl and guy you'd no doubt be watching and cheering them on."

"I don't have anything against gay guys than can do what they want, not my business. But _he _is my business."

"I know love is an interesting concept for you, Uchiha, but he's in love and happy. Shouldn't you be happy for him?"

Sasuke looked at her for a moment before shaking his head with a sigh. "I need stronger alcohol."

Not even an hour later found a very drunk Sasuke arguing at a sober angry Itachi. "He's a guy, father will never accept this."

"It's not father's decision nor is it yours," Itachi sighed, running a hand through his hair. "Your concern is that he'll take me out of the line of succession meaning it's on you to keep the perfect Uchiha appearance, no more sleeping around."

"At least I fuck girls," Sasuke slurred. "Have you even felt boobs, or a vagina?"

"How much alcohol have you had? You are starting to sound like Naruto, rather childish."

"Don't avoid the question. Worried your honey will desert you if he knew you fucked chicks?"

Deidara, who appeared at Itachi's side taking his hand, looked at the younger Uchiha. "What's he going on about?"

"If Itachi-nii-san has ever fucked a chick. I mean, come on, you have a dick and a hard body, how can that compare to a woman's soft supple body."

Itachi sighed again, massaging his temple. "That's none of your concern. You need to go back to your room and sleep this off."

"NO!" Sasuke yelled, pushing his brother's helping hand away. "Not till you tell me!"

"You want to know? I like Deidara's fire. I like how he fights back, his strength in his kisses and his passion. I love how sensitive he is to the touch and to further answer your question, I love how tight, hot and dry he is. I'll take a man over a woman any day."

"Itachi," Deidara blushed.

"Whatever," Sasuke glared. "Thanks for ruining my life, bastard."

-o-

Sakura looked up from her seat by the campus fountain to see Sasuke stumbling about, cursing about Itachi under his breath. The thought to ignore him crossed her mind. However when he stumbled into a trash can and blamed a bird for moving it she couldn't ignore him.

"I'll help you," she told him, putting a stable arm around him. He leaned against her, his alcohol coated breath making her cringe.

"You know, I think you're smoking hot," he mumbled; she ignored him. "I get off to the thought of taking your virginity. I've never had a virgin before."

"Keep imagining because it's not going to happen."

"Why not?"

Reasoning he wouldn't remember in the morning anyway she answered. "You're a jerk. You have no problem cheating on your girlfriend. You use people. You're selfish, irate, among many other things. At least Itachi has respect for people and doesn't needless step on them. Not to mention, the smoking thing is a major turn-off."

"So if I changed you would go out with me?"

"Change some things about yourself and I may consider being friends with you. You cheated on Yamanaka-san or what is to say you wouldn't cheat on me?"

"I'm not that kind of guy, she's just arm candy and makes me better than my brother."

"That's still using. Start with the quit smoking thing and work your way up. I'm not telling you to change who you are, just…"

"SAKURA-CHAN!" Naruto yelled, cutting her off. "Thanks for helping him, I'll take him back to our dorm room. He's going to have one hell of a hang-over."

"Hai, thank you, Naruto-kun," she smiled, making the whiskered boy blush. As she watch the two boys stumble away she thought to herself. Even if Sasuke did change those few things he really wasn't her type. She like cool guys that were a bit aloof but she didn't like assholes. However, maybe he could be the subject for her next piece. 'Angst at Dawn,' she mused to herself. Sounded poetic.

-chapter 4 owari-


End file.
